Reborn
by Yatten-Kitsune
Summary: YYHxYugi OH! Una carta de duelo de monstruos llega a manos de un demonio quien hace estragos con dicha carta, sólo el renkai tentei podrá detenerlos juntos a Seto y Jounichi... Yaoi SetoxJou... HieixKurama Cap: 78!
1. Prólogo

Y: bueno ya estoy de vuelta muajajajajaja – risa macabra XDD- y ahora con mi querida chibi!

A: hola , soy algellight y acabo de entrar a fanfiction net asi que espero que les guste como escribo .

Y: bueno estamos haciendo un crossover de Yu Yu hakusho y Yu gi oh!... ella publicará esto en la sección de Yu Yu hakusho y yo en Yu gi OH!... por si lo ven en la otra sección no se asusten… bien… parejas… HieixKurama… Y JouxSeto

**_REBORN_**

**El Fic de: Josefa (Yatten, Mito) y Edith (Angelligth)**

**Prólogo…**

Era de noche... dentro de su oscuridad se puede apreciar una silueta que tomaba algo del suelo... una carta… una carta de "Duelo de Monstruos"… esta, por casualidad había llegado, por el descuido de los humanos que atravesaban el portal de makai...

Pensó que era una buena forma de entretenerse... una forma divertida... causar sufrimiento y embrollo en el ningenkai y regalarle problemas al reikai...

Sigilosamente se acerca otra silueta a la primera...

-Señor...? cree que con esto tendremos más diversión?

La silueta más grande se acerca, le toma con fuerza la barbilla y ladea un poco dejando libre el acceso a su cuello y comenzó a besarlo...para después susurrarle en su oído

-. Claro... si no... te tengo a ti... verdad?

-. Se…señor…claro

-. Bien, me alegra que estés de acuerdo….ahora, será mejor que termine con esto para que empiece la diversión…

Y: bien ya estamos de vuelta… para las chicas ( y chicos también) que leen de la sección de Yugi… Makai es el mundo de los demonios… Ningenkai es el mundo de los humanos y el Reikai es el mundo espiritual… bueno… ahora mi chibi explicará lo que es un duelo de monstruos XDD para las chicas de YYH que no sepan lo que es…. Esperamos sus reviews! Bye!

A: bueno duelo de monstruos se juega con cartas que tienen monstruos, algunos lindos otros feos U todos con puntos que dicen su fuerza de ataque y defensa, tienen efectos especiales y se juega en un tablero que permite 5 monstruos como máximo, se pone uno en cada jugada, y también hay cartas mágicas y de trampa, que van en la parte de debajo de los monstruos y que tienen poder para defenderse de los monstruos del oponente.

Cuando se acaban los puntos de vida de algún jugador, este pierde.


	2. Capítulo 1

Y: sin más por mi parte el capítulo

**_REBORN_**

**Capítulo: 1**

En la luz de una azotea, un chico de cabellos negros y engomados, se recuesta perezosamente para escapar, como siempre, de las clases.

-. Que aburrido, ojalá que Koenma tuviera alguna misión para mi-

-. Pues ya que no es así, sería mejor que vinieras a la clase.

Una de chica de cabello castaño, corto y suelto con ojos de igual color le reñía todos los días por la misma razón.

-. Como molestas, por qué no mejor te vas a las clases tú, y me dejas en paz por una vez

-. HUUUUUUUUUUUUUUYYYYYYYY! Yusuke eres un…!

-. Hola chicos, interrumpo?

Una chica de de cabello azul y en un remo llegaba a interrumpir a la feliz pareja

-. Botan, si estás aquí eso quiere decir que... HURRA! Por fin me voy de aquí.

-. Pues la verdad es que no, solo les hago una visita U las cosas han estado muy tranquilas

-. Hay no puede ser! o

Botan vio la furia en los ojos de Yusuke, pero cuando se dispuso a irse el reloj en su muñeca vibró.

-. Qué pasa? Señor koenma, qué sucede?

-. Botan, estás con Yusuke?

-. Si señor, por qué?

-. Tengo una misión que acaba de llegar, y necesito que él entre en el caso

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

En otra parte de la ciudad un vendedor encuentra una carta muy especial.

-. Qué es esto? Una carta, pero tiene… no es posible, es una carta de "Duelo de Monstruos" original, pero aun así, tiene un poder muy grande, nunca supe de una carta así.

Intrigado por esta carta, la pone en venta en Internet, al mejor postor.

Pero antes que pueda empezar a ver los postores, una sombra se abalanza sobre él, dejando un pequeño charco de sangre.

La carta estaba sobre una mesa, pero el hombre estaba encerrado en su despacho, para no ser molestado.

Cuando al anochecer llegó la persona de limpieza, vio la carta, y codicioso por venderla, la tomó para hacer sus propios negocios, sabía algo de ese juego, y por lo que vio, lo que tenía en sus manos sería bien pagada.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hace cuánto que pensaba en él, no lo sabía… tal vez unas semanas… tal vez más… de cualquier forma… algo malo en su cabeza pasaba… Él… SETO KAIBA, un CEO, corrección EL CEO, pensando en ese idiota de… argh!... en ese perro? No podía ser…

-.Cuándo dejarás de pensar en tonterías, ne Seto? – se dijo a sí, mientras posaba una mano en su rostro y empujaba su cabeza hacia atrás – ff… cuando te coloques a trabajar…. – encendió el monitor de su ordenador, se sorprendió el no poder concentrarse en sus proyectos, ya que cada cosa le recordaba a…- Argh! Esto es….! – en un dejo de furia tiró del mouse, cual paradero fue el suelo, pero sin querer se había presionado entrando en una página… - pero qué es esto…? – preguntó al viento al comenzar explorar aquella ventana que se abrió "por si sola". Cual fue su impresión al ver una gran cantidad de artículos a la venta de "Duelo de Monstruos" y entre ellas… algo que le haría dar una vuelta de 180 grados a su vida… y quienes lo rodean….

------

Un rubio de ojos miel, caminaba lentamente por el parque… el llegar a su casa no era buena idea, y después del trabajo qué más podía hacer…?

Su paso era lento… pero a la vez firme… se detuvo a mitad de aquél parque… por encima de los árboles se podía ver un gran edificio… el edificio de "esa" compañía, quien llevó a Domino a ser una ciudad importante… sí, hablamos de Kaiba Corp. Miró, o trató, de ver el último piso, tal vez su dueño y presidente estaría haciendo sufrir a sus empleados con esa voz firme y ojos fríos, o podría ser que estuviera trabajando en uno de sus nuevos proyectos, que serían todo un éxito, como siempre… a lo mejor, estaría pensando en él… sonrió… una sonrisa triste… negó con la cabeza a la vez que un suspiro se escapaba entre sus labios…

-. Mejor vuelve a la realidad… eso nunca pasará… - siguió caminando para llegar a su casa, con suerte su padre no estaría, con suerte sólo le tocaría limpiar el desastre de su padre, con suerte estaría sólo el resto de sus días… lástima que su suerte era tan solo en los juegos…

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

En una sala privada, los integrantes del Reikai Tentei, estaban discutiendo sobre la misión, es que esta era un tanto….digamos que no era muy interesante, o eso creían ellos.

-.Koenma déjame ver si entendí- un chico pelirrojo trataba de ver la importancia de que los 4 estuvieran en la misión que se les asignaba- hay un monstruo, no estas seguro si es un demonio, este a matado a 2 personas, no sabes por qué, no tienes idea de donde esté, se sospecha que pudo ser un asesino común y corriente y tu crees que nos necesitas a las 4 en esto?

-.Yo sé que parece algo para la policía del Ningenkai, pero un aura demoníaca, muy difusa quedó en ambos lugares, pero es tan fina que apenas se percibe.

-.Hn, si encuentran algo mas interesante, háganmelo saber, no voy a ir a buscar donde sólo hay un aura confusa, que pueda pertenecer a un demonio de bajo nivel

-. Hiei, pero si no es así, no dejarás que peleemos solos contra este… verdad?- un brillo pícaro apareció en los ojos de Kurama, esto hizo que Hiei se pusiera nervioso todo porque últimamente se la pasaba pensando en él.

-. Hn- volteó la vista sonrojado, bueno tal vez si iba podía esclarecer lo que sentía por ese Kitsune tan hermoso.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Abrió con cuidado la puerta de su casa... ese olor repugnante a licor lo rodeó completamente, sintiéndose mareado de tan solo aspirarlo...

Pasó por la pequeña sala donde se encontraba su padre, dormido o inconsciente... en su caso cuál era la diferencia, sostenía una botella de algo, obviamente alcohol, en su mano. Sigilosamente pasó a su cuarto, pero cual fue su desgracia que la botella calló quebrándose en mil pedazos despertando a su padre

-.Dónde estabas... Katsu? - le gritó aquel adulto, intentando mantenerse de pie, cosa que no le resultó - respóndeme de una vez!

-.Yo... he.. Pap... - no pudo seguir hablando pues su padre, sin haberlo notado, se había acercado a él para pegarle y dejarle tirado en el suelo…

-. Te han pagado hoy...!

-. No... - logró decir antes que su padre le diera una patada en la boca del estómago, sacándole el aire por el momento.

-. De seguro que te pagaron! Y tu! Te gastaste todo el dinero...! seguramente en esas estúpidas cartas de juegos! - hablaba... o más bien gritaba mientras golpeaba brutalmente a Katsuya, y no sólo con su cuerpo, sino, con todo lo que encontraba a mano - deberías dejar esos tontos juegos niñitas y afeminados!

-. Pero al menos no lo gasto en bebérmelo todo - susurró, para luego arrepentirse al ver como su padre tomaba una lámpara, de las pocas que quedaban vivas en esa casa, para rompérsela en la cabeza, abriéndole una herida... y luego caer a los brazos de Morfeo inconsciente...

------

Mientras en la oficina del gran CEO, Seto Kaiba, revisaba cuidadosamente aquella página, tenía cosas interesantes, pero ninguna que valiera gastar un poco de su dinero... los minutos en su reloj pasaban y la tarde moría detrás de sí, pero este ni cuenta se daba.

Siguió bajando por la página cuando algo llamó su atención; tanto el precio, como lo que sus ojos veían, una carta con un campo y un árbol solitario que tenía el cielo blanco... su nombre... no se veía... tal vez... podría existir esa posibilidad... no, era original, al agrandar la imagen pudo ver la marca oculta de la empresa de Pegasus... su nombre, aún un misterio, su costo... bastante alto, pero no por eso no accesible, catalogada como única, Seto debía tenerla para así poder ganarle a Yugi Motou, su siempre enemigo en Duelo de Monstruos... Hizo click para que luego apareciera una ventana más pequeña que decía "en una semana su carta llegará a su casa..." sonrió... con esa sonrisa única de Kaiba... pero algo le pasó, el recuerdo de alguien pasó por su mente fugazmente, fue tan rápido que ni siquiera le tomó atención... sin saber que del otro lado de la ciudad había un cachorro que lo nombraba en su infierno…

_**  
Continuará…  
**_

Y: y? que les pareció… si ya sé… pobre Jou… la culpa es mía! n.n! ¬¬ no esperen tb es culpa de mi chibi… yo le dije "quieres que Jou sufra" y ella aceptó por lo tanto también es su culpa XDD… bueno…. Mi por ahora sólo puede comentar y defender la parte de Yugi oh! Por que es la que yo escribo… bien sin esperar más que sus reviews…


	3. Capítulo 2

Y: bien… pueden ser que las fanaticas de Katsu me maten… pero les recuerdo que por favor no lo hagan… que aún me quedan proyectos por terminar n.nU…

Ahora… el segundo chap

**_REBORN_**

**Capítulo: 2**

En una casa de la ciudad, Kurama suspiraba, recordando a su demonio de fuego, tan ardiente en su poder, pero tan frío en su carácter.

Eso mismo que lo tenía como hechizado, que cada vez que le recordaba, sentía que su cara se enrojecía, y quería tener sus labios, quería abrazarlo y decirle que lo amaba.

Pero cómo decirle sin que le odiara y le abandonara? No podría vivir sin el.

Pensando en esto se durmió para soñar con su hermoso demonio y en que este le correspondía… sin saber que el objeto de su sufrimiento le observaba desde la ventana.

--------

Hiei estaba en el árbol que daba a la habitación de Kurama, le había seguido sin que este le notase, para observarlo, sentía que cuando estaba con él, todo era perfecto.

Pero Kurama nunca le querría, cómo el ser más perfecto de los 3 mundos, iba a querer a un vulgar youkai como él…

En el sur de la ciudad, unos días después, un chico iba a dejar un pequeño paquete, era un chico que de repente había aparecido para llevar un encargo a Kaiba.

Este chico parecía un fantasma, apareció de repente y nadie sabía nada de él. Nunca nadie le había visto y parecía que tenía algo que ocultar, ya que siempre tenía una gorra puesta, y, debajo de esta, había un bultito que apenas se notaba. Cada vez que tenía que irse, tomaba una ruta que daba directo al bosque, nadie sabía como llegaba a casa, ya que el bosque daba a las afueras de la ciudad, y de allí, no había casas, sólo una prisión.

n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n

No lo había visto durante 5 días, sin contar los días del fin de semana que hubo entremedio, tenía una sensación extraña, como si algo le avisase que le pasaban cosas malas a su cachorro...

- Bien, queridos alumnos, harán un trabajo en pareja - se dejó escuchar un gran barullo, entre los chicos - pero éstas, las elegiré al azar…

- OH!... - con tono decepcionados dijeron todos, o casi todos, los presentes...

- Señor Motou, con la señorita Mazaki (no sé si ese es su apellido)… Señor Hiroto con el Señor Bakura Ryu - y así comenzó a nombrar las parejas, hasta que sólo faltaba - ... y por el último el señor Kaiba junto al señor Jounichi - al levantar la mirada, la profesora, diose cuenta que el chico rubio había faltado... de nuevo - bien tendrá que informar a su pareja... - el CEO sintió ganas de protestar. Cómo él, el gran Seto Kaiba, iba a ser un trabajo con un perro.

Iba hacérselo notar a la profesora hasta que esta habló nuevamente - Sin cambios, sin reclamos... Estoy hablando con jóvenes de 16-17 años y espero que comentarios como "lo siento, miss, pero nunca nos pusimos de acuerdo, entonces hicimos uno trabajo cada uno" o " es que no me caía bien, así que cambié pareja" NO tenga que oírlos, escucharon? - tenía agallas... esa profesora de inglés tenía muchas agallas, ya que la mirada dirigida de esta al CEO, no cambió ni un poco, se notaba, No le tenía miedo.

- Genial - murmuró...

n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n

Los integrantes del Renkai Tentei estaban reunidos en la primera escena donde el misterioso atacante apareció.

La policía no había encontrado casi nada, sólo el cuerpo, pero este fue llevado a la morgue, así que Koenma les había conseguido un permiso para ir a ver el cuerpo y examinarlo, cómo? ni yo lo se XD, cuando llegaron se encontraron con que el aura aún permanecía, lo que era muy extraño, ya que si hubiera sido un demonio de bajo nivel, el aura ya no se sentiría, lo que les hizo pensar que, tal vez, habían subestimado este caso.

n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n

Dos días pasaron, desde que su padre le había quebrado es lámpara en el cuerpo, hace dos días que no despertaba, hace dos días que no sabía del mundo, hace dos que soñaba con su Dragón de ojos Azules (léase Kaiba).

Se levantó con cuidado, pues sus heridas no habían sido tratadas, sólo sabía que había llegado a su cuarto arrastrándose en un momento de conciencia y se había encerrado ahí mismo, gracias a Ra! su pieza tenía baño propio...

Rompiendo una pollera antigua... o nueva, ya no le veía diferencia, se limpió la herida de la cabeza y vendose con otro del mismo material, para no exponerla en el ambiente. Luego siguió con las heridas del cuerpo, que, al haber pasado tanto tiempo, los vidrios que estaban en las llagas, tenía que arrancárselas, logrando así que saliera un poco de sangre

Después de terminar con su curación, asomó cuidadosamente su cabeza para verificar que no había nadie en casa, su alivió más grande fue ver que así era... el resto de ese día y el que seguía (fíjate que cae justo en sábado y domingo) los pasó ordenando la casa y cuidándose meticulosamente...

Mas su paz no dudaría tanto, a su 3° día de bienestar su padre llegó borracho junto a un "Amigo"

- No... Hip!... te lo dije... - dijo el progenitor del rubio, hipando, a su amigo - es... hip!... toda una belleza... - su amigo entró, este no se notaba borracho... tal vez drogado... sí, lo más seguro...

- sí... es una belleza...- le respondió su amigo mientras se relamía los labios al observar a Katsuya - con esto saldarás tu cuenta... Mike...

- pa... papá...? - preguntó el joven sin entender lo que pasa, o tal vez lo entendía muy bien, pero no quería ver.

Sin darse cuenta, ni cómo... el amigo, aquél que su padre llamó "Big Beng", lo tomó en sus brazos para dirigirlo hacia un cuarto mientras los gritos del joven rubio se dejaban escuchar

-NO! PAPÁ... POR FAVOR... NO! TE PAGO LO QUE QUIERAS.. PERO PAPÁ! NO ME HAGAS ESTO! - los gritos desesperados se seguían escuchando hasta que su padre habló…

- pero hijo... hip!... yo no te hago nada... - para que después le secundara una risa sádica.

Lo que Katsu sintió al rato, fue tan sólo un dolor espantoso, humillación, asco por sí, y un odio y miedo increíble hacia su padre...

Cuando despertó de aquella pesadilla, vio a su padre con una nueva botella de licor entre las manos…

- ya sabes, Katsu... ya sabes cómo obtendré dinero, si lo que tu me pasas es insuficiente - después de esto se encerró en su cuarto lo que quedaba de día…

Y bueno... para obtener lo que su padre le exigía diariamente comenzó a trabajar durante la mañana y la tarde, también empezó a vender sus pertenencias...

Y fue justo en eso cuando aquel día, donde se avisaba de ese trabajo en parejas, donde Kaiba, por primera vez, tenía que meterse en ese lado, los suburbios para ser más exacta, de la ciudad de Domino.

-... tan sólo esto me darás?

- creo que es más que suficiente, Jou... no importa si has llegado a ser uno de los finalistas en este juego, si no eres el primero, tu Deck no tiene tanta importancia - Jou le pasó su Deck a aquel chico el cual había ofrecido comprárselo... pero también con él... se iba su luz... su inocencia... su vida...

Al voltearse, luego de recibir el dinero a cambio, se encontró a Kaiba que le miraba de forma extraña

- Qué hacías perro?

- ... - no le respondió y tan sólo lo pasó de largo... directo a las escaleras que lo llevarían a su piso donde estaba su infierno -

- te estoy hablando!

- Conseguía dinero, Kaiba... - fue todo lo que dijo, para comenzar a subir las escaleras, pero fue rápidamente detenido por un brazo que cogió el suyo, cual sacó un pequeño gemido de dolor por parte del rubio – Suéltame! – le obedeció al tan sólo ver los mieles espantados –

- Sólo… sólo quería decirte que haremos un trabajo de inglés juntos – al escuchar "juntos" el corazón de Jou comenzó a latir con furia, pero…

-Ya veo… mañana hablaremos más de esto, yo… tengo que subir a llevarle esto a… mi padre – sí… le costó en demasía decir lo último, pero no podía permanecer más rato junto a Kaiba, porque estaba seguro que en cualquier momento se le tiraba a llorar entre sus brazos… quizá… quizá antes lo hubiese hecho, pero ahora… él no valía nada…

- De acuerdo, perro – le vio y fue cuando reparó en el aspecto de su cachorro, con especie de venda improvisada en la cabeza y varias partes del cuerpo que se dejaban ver; pálido y con unas ojeras bastantes marcadas y sus ojos levemente rojos. Le iba a decir algo, pero fue interrumpido –

-Oye me, cabrón! – se escuchó cerca de la pareja, el chico que antes había estado con Jou, regresaba y para nada amigado – Querías engañarme? Mira que te falta una carta!- al estar a su lado el chico golpeó a Jou en el rostro. Kaiba estaba impactado, ósea que su cachorro había vendido su baraja…? Y para qué…?

- Ya te la traigo… - susurró, para cuando ya estaba subiendo nuevamente sintió que lo detenían bruscamente –

- no me creas tan idiota, Jou, deja el dinero y trae "The Red Eyes Black Dragon" – Katsu le miró con desconfianza, pero haría lo que le pedía, le pasó el dinero y subió –

- que idiota – susurró, para luego comenzar irse, pero algo se lo impuso –

- A dónde crees que vas? – le preguntó el CEO, al chico con sus ojos fríos e intimidantes, el chico se quedó como estatua –

-…-

-Bien… acá está la carta – regresó Jou con un par de lágrimas rodeándole las mejillas… cuántas cosas había vivido con esa carta…?... bastantes, para ahora separarse gracias a las amenazas de su padre… y así fue concluido el negocio – bien, ya no tienes más que hacer, Kaiba… nos vemos mañana…- dijo dándose vuelta – espero… - susurró

-Mañana a las 10, perro, y llega puntual sabes que no me gusta esperar… - el rubio sólo asintió y luego volvió a subir las escaleras…

Kaiba se fue a su mansión, quedándosele grabada la imagen del perro… su cachorro, aceleró su vehículo para llegar a su hogar… y una sonrisa se posó en sus labios… hoy le llegaba un paquete especial…

_**Continuará**_

Y: hola de nuevo… ejejejeje… cualquier duda pregunten… y ams… sí… sigo escribiendo, solamente, la parte de yugi… pero también pueden preguntar sobre la de YYH dejen review! Nos vemos n.n…

**Ale:** maltratar yo a Jou?... donde... XDDD... bueno la verdad es que es lamentable pues él va a sufrir un "poco" en este fic... pero al final será bien compensado... así que no te preocupes... después de la tormenta viene la calma, ne?... gracias por leer y esperamos un review tuyo por este capítulo que también esperamos que te guste ... nos vemos!

se despiden las locas autoras de este fic Yatten y Angelligth


	4. Capítulo 3

Y: me perdonarán?... a espero... acá el capítulo 3

Fic de: Yatten Katsuya Kaiba J. & Angelligth23

Idea original: Yatten Katsuya Kaiba J. & Angelligth23

Fic: _REBORN_

Capítulo: 3

Cuando llegaron a la morgue, se encontraron con que el cuerpo que buscaban, estaba intacto, parecía que nadie lo había tocado. El forense no había hecho su trabajo, según les informaron un enviado especial, les había pedido que esperaran a unos grandes detectives privados que ayudarían a resolver el caso.

El cadáver no estaba en un gran grado de descomposición, gracias a que había estado en un congelador especial que lo mantenía en "buen" estado.

- Entonces Koenma sí movió sus influencias- Kurama pensaba que tal vez tuvieran ver el cuerpo a escondidas, como unos ladrones.

- Kurama, ve esto- la siempre ágil mirada de Hiei, acababa de captar como en una parte del cuerpo, mas específicamente en el cuello, había una marca, muy pequeña, pero para unos detectives como los nuestros, muy significativa.

- No tengo ni idea de que podría ser eso- XD Yusuke, que estaba feliz de haber salido de la escuela, estaba tan distraído viendo su alrededor, que si no le hubieran dicho, habría pasado de largo la marca que habían encontrado.

- Urameshi, cómo crees que vamos a resolver esto, si tú curioseas por allí, como un niño y no te concentras.

Kuwabara estaba más alerta que nunca, el aura de muerte que rodeaba el lugar le causaba escalofríos y quería salir de allí lo más pronto posible.

-Creo que Kuwabara por fin encontró un cerebro- como siempre no faltaba la época en que Hiei y Kuwabara pelearan, nada más ni nada menos que por tonterías, pero aun así ayudaba a entender que Hiei no les ignoraba del todo.

- A, sí? al menos yo no soy un saco de papas – y así podían estar un buen rato de no ser por la intervención de un tercero

- Chicos no haremos nada, si continúan peleando- Kurama era el réferi de estas peleas para evitar que alguno de los 2, en especial Kuwabara, terminara chamuscado.

La morgue tampoco agradaba a Kurama, había asesinado a muchos, tiempo atrás, y esto se lo recordaba, dándole un sentimiento de culpa que le abrumaba.

- Kurama, sé lo que estás pensando, así que no te preocupes, tomaremos la muestra rápido- susurró Hiei, Kurama se sorprendió agradablemente al ver la preocupación de Hiei, sobre todo, porque nunca le había tomado tanta consideración.

Ahora que lo pensaba. Le causaba algo de calosfríos, que Hiei supiera lo que estaba sintiendo.

Una vez que terminaron de tomar la muestra y de que Yusuke y Kuwabara intentaron consolar a una joven que venía a ver el cuerpo de su padre, (lo que les resultó en una bofetada) y que la chica se refugiara en brazos de Kurama (lo que causó a Hiei el deseo de incinerarla), pudieron salir de allí.

-----

Cuando Kurama llegó a su, solitario departamento, se encontró con que lo sentía vació, y en que hubiera querido tener a alguien esperándole, lo que causó que pensara automáticamente en Hiei.

- Hiei….-

- qué quieres?-

Kurama casi se muere de la impresión, allí parado, detrás de él, estaba su querido demonio de fuego, tan soñador se encontraba que no había notado que Hiei le había seguido.

- dije qué querías- a Hiei no le gustaba ser ignorado, ya tenia suficiente de eso en su vida.

- Nani? Yo… nada UU-

- v.v que lata, bueno, me quedaré esta noche, algún problema?-

- no Hiei, tu sabes que puedes quedarte cuando quieras

-v/v mejor cállate y entremos.

Ambos se la pasaron en pequeñas bromas y carcajadas (estas por parte de Kurama) al cocinar y en servir la cena. Tanto se divertía Kurama que se hizo una cortada, con lo cual Hiei tomo su dedo para quitar la sangre con su boca, Kurama casi se muere de la vergüenza, y Hiei le preguntó qué le pasaba, que si ya había olvidado que con un poco de ki en la herida, puesto desde la boca, sanaban rápidamente las heridas pequeñas.

Cuando se fueron a dormir, Kurama pensó en la gran dicha que le daría, si así fueran todas las noches, hacer la cena juntos, lavar los platos, y luego arropar a Hiei.

Mientras que este pensaba en lo agradable que era el tener a alguien que se preocupara con él, y que le tratara tan bien, ambos se durmieron, deseando que este día se repitiera más seguido, por que humano o demonio, ambos se encontraban solos.

n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n

Llegó sin problema alguno, entró a la mansión, saludó a su hermano y con ansias, un poco controladas, se fue a su estudio, donde seguramente se encontraba su paquete especial. Abrió la puerta y lo vio encima del escritorio

- Con esto Yugi... con esto, seguro que te ganaré - y una risa estilo Seto Kaiba (patentada y con derechos de autor, por favor no copiar XDDD), abrió con cuidado el encargo. Al

Tomar la carta en sus manos, la observó detenidamente, cada detalle, cada mancha que pudiese tener... rojo... parte de la carta...?... no... estaba sucia... - no importa con ganarle a Yugi, me basta - y esta vez una risa más maléfica se dejó escuchar a través de sus labios... mientras... en su habitación una carta en especial, comenzaba a brillar, haciendo un escudo entre, las sombras que querían adueñarse del CEO, y éste mismo...

-----

Los rayos del sol indicaban un nuevo día, iba a hacer calor, el día estaría despejado, un día muy bonito y lleno de vida, pero no así para cierto chico con facciones caninas, los cuales a cada toque de luz ardían las nuevas heridas proporcionadas la tarde anterior por su padre... esta vez la razón fue... para no perder costumbre...

----

Cierto castaño esperaba cerca de la entrada del instituto ya pasaban de las 10, para ser más exactas eran las 10.09, el perro no había ido a clases, de nuevo, sus amigos estaban preocupados por él, y él, Kaiba, estaba desesperándose, pues no le gustaba esperar... tan sólo un minutos más, cuando sonaran las campanas, después... cuando viera al perro... argh! Mejor que no se le apareciera, NADIE dejaba plantado a SETO KAIBA...

Las campanas sonaron y él tuvo que regresar a su aula, las clases no comenzaban, extrañamente el profesor se retrasaba más que antes... Para luego llegar con el Director

- Lo lamento chicos tengo una noticia que darles - todos estaban expectantes, sí, incluso Kaiba - Jounichi se ha retirado del instituto, permanentemente, por lo tanto ya no lo verán más por acá, y todos sus trabajos pendientes, él y yo les rogamos disculpas, pero no podrán realizarse - esta vez iba dirigida su mirada al CEO... - les pido a sus amigos, me ayuden a retirar todas sus cosas del establecimiento y sean dejadas en mi oficina, bien pueden comenzar sus clases de historia... - todos los "amigos" de Jou quedaron con cara de "what?" qué podría haber causado que Jou se retirara...? eso nadie lo sabía, aunque alguien si sospechaba más o menos...

Kaiba salió junto con el Director, pero tomó otro camino para llegar antes que este a la oficina, donde lo más seguro es que se encontraba el perro... correcto, él nunca se equivocaba, ahí estaba su cachorro, más pálido que antes, con sus ojos más hinchados y rojos, una mejilla morada y en la otra un pequeño corte, lo brazos cubiertos por un pollerón - cachorro... - susurró, iba con todas las intenciones de reprocharle al perro, pero verlo en su estado...

-Kaiba... disculpa no habértelo dicho ayer... - respondió suponiendo que este ya se había enterado de su decisión -

- Por... qué...?

- Porque... porque... - no podía seguir hablando, un nudo en su garganta se había formado... hasta que se dio cuenta de una manera de escapar - no es de tu importancia... - después de esto retiró los papeles que le ofrecía la secretaria y entró a la oficina del director, este ya había llegado y ya se encontraba dentro - estarás mejor así, no crees? - fue lo último que le dijo.

Kaiba sintió que algo se hacía añicos dentro de él... qué es lo que le pasaba a SU cachorro!

n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n

Habían decidido que verían los demás cadáveres al día siguiente, ya que el día anterior no dio muy buenos resultados.

- Hiei? Será mejor que te levantes Yusuke y Kuwabara llegarán pronto-

Odiaba que le dieran órdenes, sobre todo cuando quería quedarse en la cama, estaba tan cómodo y tan calido

- hn…- pero era Kurama, nunca podría decirle que no, y menos cuando le causaba celos que alguien se le acercara, así que permanecería cerca para vigiarlo, nadie le robaría algo que pronto sería suyo, Kurama quisiera o no.

- gracias- Kurama se levantó y le dio un beso a Hiei en la frente para ir a recoger una ropa que había dejado secando. Estaba despierto desde hace un rato, limpiando el departamento, y lavando algo de ropa (está bien que es del equipo, pero aun así tiene que hacer el aseo)

Hiei se había quedado rojo y en una pieza, que demonios le pasaba! Se estaba poniendo muy cariñoso con el, ayer prácticamente me había llevado cargando, porque según el yo estaba muy cansado para ir por mi propio pie.

Después de que me obligó ponerme la pijama, y de que el se quedó él se sacó, y me dejó su cama, me arropo y después me dio un abrazo!

Aunque no me molesta en absoluto, me sentí muy bien, me agradó mucho.

Kurama regresaba con la canasta de la ropa limpia, pero era tanta que no veía el suelo, sólo al frente, y terminó tropezando con las sabanas que Hiei dejó en el piso al levantarse.

El resultado? Kurama encima de Hiei a escasos cm. de su cara.

No hace falta decir que sus rostros serían fácilmente confundidas con un tomate

- Hiei, este yo…lo siento-

Yo ya no pensaba, Kurama estaba tan cerca, que no me importa si no le agrada si lo beso.

Me acerqué a el, y acabé con la distancia, cerré mis ojos y me perdí.

-Hiei que..?-

Hiei me esta besando….HIEI ME ESTA BESANDO!...no me importa si fue un impulso lo que le llevó a esto, yo le voy a corresponder, sin importar nada, ni siquiera el timbre…

Ni los gritos de Yusuke…

Yusuke y Kuwabara!

Con desgana me separo, y dejo a Hiei en el piso, salgo corriendo para abrirles, sin evitar pensar que yo tuve el privilegio de quitarle la castidad a los labios de Hiei.

- no creo que nadie lo haya besado así antes./.- murmuro para mi

Me quedé allí, en el piso, sin nada que decir, pero mucho que pensar, me siento más que bien, hice una locura, pero me siento bien.

Sus labios son cálidos y dulces.

Su aroma me embriagó, es lo más hermoso que me ha pasado en la vida

La próxima vez no se irá…

_**Continuará**_

Y: sin comentarios... onegai! review's! bye!

Tami-Flye: pues los capítulos a medida que avanzamos serán más largos... por qué siempre es katsu quién sufre?... pues hasta en el anime sufre o.o... en el duelo contra marik, mai... y ams... balon... quedó muuuuuuy mal y en dos de ellos inconsciente... o.o... además lamentablemente tiene que sufrir o no tiene gracia este fic... bueno... este fic no podría seguir... me entiendes... aaa... pero como ya dije... al final será muuuuuuuy bien recompensado... jejejejeje

ahora bye! y dejen reviews!


	5. Capítulo 4

_Fic de: Yatten Katsuya Kaiba J. & angellight23_

_Idea original: __Yatten Katsuya Kaiba J. & angellight23_

_Disclaimer: Ni YYH ni YGO nos pertenecen... si fuera así... en estas series hace tiempo habría mucho yaoi... y la bruja de tea estaría enterrada a 1000 metros bajo tierra... me desvié del tema... a sí... no nos pertenecen sino que a sus respectivos creadores..._

_Advertencia: este fic contiene yaoi si eres homo fóbico no lo leas... que no nos haremos responsables por posibles traumas... ejem... ni cuentas de terapeutas... así que ya saben...  
_

_Fic: REBORN_

**Capítulo: 4**

Los siguientes días, todo había cambiado rotundamente, Jou se comportaba más frío, su mirada opaca ausente de brillo, lo hacía ver más distante. Yugi un día trató de hablar con él, pero tan sólo recibió un "lo siento, voy tarde" del chico rubio...

Por otro lado Kaiba, se estaba comportando más amable, aunque sólo con su hermano y cuando pensaba en cierto chico de facciones caninas... ahora que lo pensaba del único que se había "despedido" era de él... eso si que era extraño. En cambio, cuando se encontraba con el faraón, su furia, su lado oscuro, parecía renacer dentro de él para tratar siempre de la peor manera al joven de cabello tricolor...

El mundo se había vuelto loco…

n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.

- Kurama, por qué tardaste tanto? Koenma recién nos dio una información muy importante. Los 3 casos se relacionan en que todas las víctimas tenían una carta, que fue robada a Pegasus, el creador de duelo de monstruos-

**.:Flash back:.**

-Yusuke, algunos de nuestros detectives más experimentados, no te enojes n.nUUU, encontraron que todos tenían una carta, pero por lo que sabemos fue robada, es un prototipo de "Industrias Ilusión" de Pegasus, pero los que estuvieron la carta en sus manos, murieron-

- Entonces, esa carta es una señal para matar?

- puede ser, aunque no sabemos el motivo, puede ser cualquier cosa así que estén alerta-

- pero no tienen ni idea de qué pasa?-

- no, quien sea que esta haciendo esto, es bueno.

**.:End flash back:.**

-qué es eso...- Hiei tenía que saber como una carta podría ser algo valioso

- Entonces crees que Pegasus contrato a algún demonio para recuperarla?- Kurama estaba algo espectado, hasta donde llega alguien por algo tan insignificante, y por ser fanático

- que diantre es--

- no exactamente, la robó un hombre que fue encontrado muerto, pero lo peor es que alguien tiene la carta, la acaban de comprar en una página de Internet, al parecer el dueño ahora es Seto Kaiba, el dueño de Kaiba Corp.

-si no me dicen los voy a...

- es un juego de cartas, representan algunos monstruos con habilidades especiales y que tienen niveles de poder, se restan los puntos de diferencia en los puntos de ataque- Kurama tuvo que intervenir antes de que Hiei perdiera la poca paciencia que tiene

-mmm. Creo que corre peligro, si los que tenían la carta murieron, entonces él es el siguiente-

- Kurama - Hiei me tomó de la mano y salimos corriendo, qué le paso? Y por qué me tomo de la mano?

Cuando por fin se detuvo estábamos en un bosque

-Hiei por qué me trajiste aquí?-

- no sientes nada…? -

- ahora que lo dices, aquí se siente un ki fuerte, crees que es..-

- un demonio, vamos-

- sí-

Nos pasamos la tarde buscando, pero no encontramos a nadie, ni siquiera un portal o algo que indicara que se abrió alguno.

Cuando regresamos tuve que explicar el comportamiento de Hiei, y soportar las bromas de Yusuke que no paraba de decir que perderse en un bosque era buena idea.

- entonces Hiei, qué tal está Kurama- mientras le daba un leve codazo, Yusuke se divertía poniendo la cara de Kurama de todos los matices de rojo posibles.

- pues…nada mal

A todos les sorprendió esto, sobre todo cuando se levantó y después de besar a Kurama le susurro al oído...

- eres candente- para desaparecer por la ventana y dejar a los 3 impactados

n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n

Llevaba unas semanas planeando todo esto... el gran día cuando le ganaría a Yugi Motou... esta vez había hecho una selección muy meticulosa a la hora de seleccionar a los jugadores de su próximo... "mini" torneo... Estaba Yugi, obvio, también Marik... y otros tres más, dentro de los cuales se encontraba Jou... Todos habían aceptado... todos les habían enviado su confirmación en aquel duelo, menos su cachorro... este parecía si quiera haber recibido la carta de invitación... suspiró... tomó cierta baraja que estaba en su escritorio... sí, era la del rubio... la había conseguido a aquel chico que casi estafa a su Jou... quería ir él... quería él entregarle el deck y un sobre blanco, pero tenía que dedicarse a afinar los últimos detalles de ese torneo...

------

Otra noche horrible... otra noche que su padre había considerado poco el dinero que le había llevado a casa la tarde anterior... otra noche que su padre lo vendía... esta vez estaba decidido no dejaría que su vida siguiese ese rumbo... lo lamentaba por su hermana (que equivocado estará, por lamentarse por esa bruja), por sus "amigos"... bueno eran sus amigos... los únicos que conocía, si bien nunca se dieron por enterado de su cambio, fue porque él quiso que nunca supieran que es lo que le sucedía, escondiendo todo tras una sonrisa... para que no le tuvieran lástima... y también lo lamentaba por su amor escondido... bueno ni tanto... ya que este se sacaría una molestia de encima...

Tomó un cuchillo de la cocina y se dirigió a su habitación… cuando estaba punto de pasarlo por su delicada piel el timbre sonó...

Dejó el cuchillo a un lado... y fue a abrir... si era su padre no quería que le golpeara esta vez por tardar en abrirle... al mirar quien era se sorprendió d ver a un hombre vestido todo de negro

- Jounichi Katsuya - gruñó el hombre... Jou solo atinó a asentir con la cabeza - esto es para usted - le pasa un paquete pequeño y un sobre blanco.

Al cerrar la puerta abrió el paquetito... lagrimas salieron al ver su dragón de ojos rojos por encima de su baraja... con rapidez abrió el sobre

_"Vendrás al torneo hoy?..._

_Ven conmigo cachorro..._

_Te dejo tu baraja en tus manos_

_No vuelvas a venderla... no sé para que necesitabas el dinero... pero no lo vuelvas a hacer..._

_Se despide..._

_SK"_

Sonreía... dios esto era una clara muestra de que su Seto sentía más que rivalidad hacia con él... oh por Ra! Buscó la mejor ropa que pudo y salió corriendo en dirección a casa de Yugi... no... Mejor no... Además ni idea tenía donde se haría el torneo... al caminar tropezó con alguien "fíjate por donde vas perro" Jou se sonrojó y calló de cola al suelo...

- con eso piensas ir vestido al torneo... - asintió - te sucede algo... que pasa que hoy no has ladrado? - intentó replicarle aquello, pero de su voz nada... sólo hizo un encantador puchero, según Kaiba, - afónico... - susurró - ven... no dejaré que te presentes en este prestigioso torneo en esas fachas... - lo condujo a una tienda de ropa donde sólo le compró dos teñidas de ropa... una muy elegante y la otra semi-formal... una mezcla entre el estilo de Kaiba y Jou... estos se sentían en el séptimo Cielo... lástima que uno caería más rápido de ahí…

n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.

Qué demonios le había pasado, Kurama aún no reaccionaba del todo a lo que acababa de pasar, Yusuke y Kuwabara estaban mas o menos igual, Yusuke pensaba que entre ellos 2 había algo, pero nunca pensó que llegaría a presenciarlo

-Kurama, nosotros nos retiramos U- Kurama estaba tan ensimismado con lo que acababa de pasar que no reacciono para nada.

Así que salieron de allí lo más pronto que les fue posible.

- nunca pensé que ellos 2… y que….-

- yo pensaba que había algo, pero creo que a Hiei le vendrá bien que Kurama esté con él

- espero que aguante al enano, es un geniudo-

Pasaban por una tienda de televisores estaban anunciando el mini torneo que seto Kaiba estaba organizando.

- damas y caballeros, este torneo será muy emocionante, los participantes fueron seleccionados minuciosamente por el mismo Seto Kaiba, se rumora que el magnate a retado a Yugi Motou, el actual rey de los juegos y su rival más fuerte.

- Yusuke, qué no es el a quien debemos..?

- si, y será mejor que le hagamos una visita antes de que ese monstruo ataque y en televisión nacional.

- pero no deberíamos decirle a Kurama?

- le diremos por teléfono en un rato, ahora debe estar hecho un lío -y no se equivocaban, Kurama estaba en un shock.

Me beso, me dijo candente O.o, qué demonios paso aquí! Será que yo.. Pero y si sólo es deseo? Pero si de verdad siente algo por mi, más que amistad? Y si sólo es deseo? Cómo saber lo que de verdad pasa?

Aún pensaba en el beso que le había robado al kitsune, esa hermosa sensación que aún se encontraba con él, y que tanto amaba recordar.

Sería que ahora podría decirle a Kurama que le amaba? Y que aunque él sólo le usara, prefería eso a nunca tenerle.

Aunque ahora que era humano, probablemente podría quedarse con él más de lo que nadie se quedó nunca con Youko Kurama.

_**CONTINUARÁ** _

Aparece en primer plano una montaña reluciente... llena de nieve en su punta... luego la cámara comienza a acercarse y entre la nieve deja ver un cartelito que dice "Manicomnio" con una cruz azul encima de la palabra... más allá se deja ver una cabaña... bastante grande... se puede observar todo tipo de especies viviendo allí... y sí digo todas... entre ellas esta escritora... en la puerta principal había un letrero que decía: "Bienvenidos a la casa de Reposo... De todo los personajes"

Y: bienvenidos! lectores... lectoras... sí al fin me mudé de casa... XDD... bien... como ven... Katsu y Seto ya se están mandando señales... aahh - suspiro - no les parece genial?... realmente el mundo se volverá loco?... seh! - cara maléfica - los locos dominaremos al mundo MUAJAJAJAAJAJAJA

S: ¬¬ no copies mi risa

Y: gomen! >. ! etto... bien ahora conesto los review... (agradesco a las chicas que han dejado review en la seccion de YYH)

**Ale:** si... desapareciste en el chap anterior... pero que va... ahora si... ves! ya estoy juntando a estos dos... aaa pero le esperan cosas malas... mua...-yatten ve a seto que le dirige una mirada asesina... mito aclara su voz- jojojo! estaré esperando tu review por este capítulo...

**Tami-Flye: o.o**U... escalofríos sólo al escuchar su risa maléfica... pues... debes sentirte de muerte al ver su fría mirada... matar al padre de Katsu?... aps... tal vez se cumplan tus deseos... la verdad ni pensado en esa posibilidad... la tomaré en cuenta... sí soy cruel... muajajajajaja - ignorando olimpicamente la mirada de Seto- sí! su cachorro... es sólo de él... n.n... ya se empiezan a dar cuenta de todo... qué tanto tiene un beso! o.ó... acaso nunca te has enamorado de un imposible y que ese imposible te esté besando... es para pensarlo... no crees?... seh! no seré TAN mala con Katsu... bue...

Nos vemos... Bye! ... reviews!


	6. Capítulo 5

_REBORN_

Capítulo: 5

- Kaiba… no veo esto necesario – Susurró el rubio mientras se dirigían a la mansión Kaiba, para recoger a Mokuba, en la limosina -

- … - el Ceo estaba "entretenido" buscando ciertas cosas en una caja negra – por qué…. – fue todo lo que dijo, no recibiendo respuesta – Por qué vendiste tu Deck…? – el chico que iba su lado sólo suspiró para comenzar a hablar –

- necesitaba el dinero…- respondió como pudo, pues bien sí podía hablar, pero su voz no estaba en las mejores condiciones -

- para qué…? – Jou dio un respingo al recordar para qué lo había vendido… -

- eso… no le importa… - había escuchado bien? Le había trata de "le", de usted! – muchas gracias… por recuperarlo… - no dijo más. Kaiba le entregó un par de vendas y alcohol, Jou le quedó mirando con ojos raros –

- vamos a mi casa perro, qué pensará y dirá Mokuba al verte en ese estado, no quiero regalarle preocupaciones al ver tus daños, de todas maneras allá te cambiarás de ropa – después volvió a encargarse de su Laptop. Jou tomó con sus blancas manos lo que el CEO le brindaba; comenzó sus curaciones mientras veía un poco por la ventanilla. En una de esas miradas se topó con una miel, miel opaca, tan sólo fueron unos segundos, para que su mente comenzara a dar especulaciones de cómo reaccionaría su padre al verlo, o mejor dicho, no verlo en casa, el saber que tenía de nuevo su baraja, bueno en todo caso eso es positivo, porque podría venderla nuevamente; el saber que ese día no estaba trabajando… Cerró los ojos con fuerzas a recordar cómo se sentía que lo violasen, le pegasen e hiciesen otras cosa terrible o, en su defecto, peores… Las lágrimas no se hicieron de rogar para comenzar a bajar por sus mejillas, apretó sus manos y ahogó algunos sollozos para que su acompañante no lo notara, pero al hacerlo su cuerpo comenzó a temblar, al principio ligero para después…

- perro…? – había notado que algo andaba mal al sentir como se movía su asiento, quitó la vista de su ordenador para posarla en quien iba a su lado, para encontrar que su cachorro estaba en un ataque de pánico – perro… perro responde! – lo sujetó de los hombros para evitar cualquier caída del lugar – vamos Jou! – las lágrimas no cesaban de caer de los ojos mieles – Jou!... – en un desesperado intento de calmarlo, y luego de darle un par de gritos al chofer para que se apurara en llegar, le abrazó con todas sus fuerzas – cachorro estarás bien… - le susurraba en su oído meciéndolo, pero ni su voz era convincente… Al menos ya no temblaba… tanto… pero no dejaba de llorar y sus ojos no los abría – sh… tranquilo… todo está bien… todo estará bien – más bien trataba de auto convencerse, que calmar al rubio… sus azules ojos mostraban gran preocupación qué podría colocar así al rubio… sintió como colocaba sus brazos alrededor de su cintura y como posaba su cabeza en sus hombro para seguir llorando, pero esta vez más calmado… mientras él acariciaba sus rubios cabellos.

- amo Kaiba, ya llegamos – se alegró de escuchar aquello, tomó en sus brazos al cachorro dormido. Entró con cautela en su mansión.

- Seto…! – sus palabras y alegría quedaron hasta ahí, el pequeño Kaiba había visto el estado de Katsuya, que a pesar de estar cubierto por las vendas, anteriormente puestas, la heridas más recientes se habían abierto comenzando a sangrar – Dios! – exclamó en espanto – Qué le pasó? – le preguntó a su hermano, pero este no dijo nada, era la misma pregunta que se hacía…

Estaban en el baño de su habitación, si antes se había sorprendido al sentirlo tan delgado ahora… ahora… ahora estaba espantado al ver el cuerpo semi desnudo de su cachorro – Seto, puedo entrar? – su hermano golpeó la puerta del baño e intentó abrirla, pero Seto lo impidió apoyándose en esta

- Es mejor que vayas… que vayas a tu cuarto Mokuba – un nudo en su garganta le impedía hablar bien, se dejó caer al piso arrastrándose por la puerta, con una mano cubriéndose la boca, lágrimas inconscientes comenzaron a descender de sus ojos azules… hematomas, tajos, raspaduras, rasguños… y una herida de leve gravedad en su cabeza, era lo que podía resumir el estado físico del chico rubio, al menos era lo que se podía ver a simple vista…llenó la bañera con agua tibia, en tanto, sacaba con cuidado el vendaje y limpiaba con suma dedicación cada herida de su cachorro, y más la que se refería a su cabeza… Quién podría causarle semejante daño a su perro?... con muchísimo cuidado le sacó la última prenda, los bóxer, y con la misma delicadeza lo hundió en el agua… un pequeño gemido de dolor dio el rubio.. pronto el agua tomó un tono rojizo, debido a la sangre seca y que salía por la heridas del chico… Kaiba le trató como si fuese una pieza de cristal… cuando terminó lo secó y le dio la misma dedicación antes dada a las heridas para que ahora pudiesen cicatrizar normalmente, le vendó y vistió con una de sus pijamas… al parecer el perro no despertaría en largas horas…

Al salir, les esperaba Mokuba sentado en la cama junto a una sirvienta que trataba de animar al joven amo – Cómo está? – preguntó

-Mejor… - fue todo lo que dio por respuesta – hay que dejarlo descansar

- Qué pasará con el torneo, Seto… se cancelará..? – Kaiba se sentó en la cama al lado del rubio –

- Lo más probable…si Jou no despierta dentro de dos horas, lo voy a cancelar… sino… si llegase a despertar.. habría que preguntarle…

- también cancelarás el duelo con Yugi?

- ese lo pospondré para mañana… Mokuba… o para – pero no puedo seguir hablando ya que los gritos de Jou se hicieron presentes

- no!... detente!... conseguiré más, pero… por favor papá, no de nuevo… - lloraba y gritaba Jou a la vez que comenzaba a moverse… -

- shh… shhh cachorro… tranquilo- al igual que la primera vez, lo abrazó y comenzó a mecerlo para así intentar calmarlo…

No pasó mucho tiempo antes que Jou se calmara, nuevamente en lo brazos de Seto...

- Seto... tu celular vibra... - mencionó el pequeño, al escuchar el sonido del móvil vibrar encima del escritorio... Con enfado contestó -

- diga... - se levantó dejando a Jou dormido y salió despacio de su habitación - y no puede esperar?

- es que señor si no viene... el torneo se atrasará más - se dejó escuchar del aparato la voz asustada de un empleado - señor...?

- argh! está bien... espérame en 20 minutos - antes de entrar aspiró hondo para tranquilizarse - Mokuba...? - le habló con cariño –

- dime Seto... –

- tengo que salir... demoraré a lo menos una hora, cuida del perro, sí?... - besó la frente de su hermano y la de su cachorro, el pequeño asintió con una sonrisa tranquilizadora en su rostro –

- yo me encargaré de cuidar de tu amor, Seto - este comentario hizo que el gran CEO se sonrojara hasta la punta de sus cabellos... pero no hizo comentario alguno, tomó su laptop, sólo eso, y salió como queriendo escapar...

n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.

Era de noche cuando por fin había tomado una decisión, le diría a Hiei lo que sentía y vería que pasaba, no quería poner las cosas así, del azar, pero no le quedaba de otra.

Si el no le decía, dudaba que Hiei tomara la iniciativa.

De repente el teléfono sonó.

- quién será a esta hora, residencia Minamino, quien habla?

- Kurama, soy Yusuke,

- qué sucede, encontraste algo?

- no exactamente, recuerdas que debíamos quitarle la carta a Kaiba?

- si…

- pues mañana tendrá un torneo, y pienso que si usa la carta..

- lo atacaran en pleno torneo, eso no debe pasar, esta noche iremos a hablar con él.

- si, aunque no creo que sea fácil quitarle esa carta.

- lo sé, pero hay que intentarlo, no podemos hacer nada mas.

- esta Hiei allí contigo?

-no….-un tono de tristeza salió sin que pudiera evitarlo, y es que no había pensado si volvería a ver a Hiei pronto.

- Oh bueno yo lo olvidé, lo siento, pero sabes donde esta su casa?

- si, el reportaje que pasaron, que estoy viendo ahora, mencionaron su dirección, la tengo anotada, así que mejor por que no vienen cos Kuwabara y nos vamos los 3?

- sí, pero deja que le diga, llegaremos allá en unos 10 minutos

Cuando por fin llegaron Yusuke y Kuwabara, ya pasaban de las 9 de la noche, por lo que pensaron que ya estaba en su casa.

Fueron en el auto de Kurama hasta la mansión, que estaba algo lejos, para ser precisos, estaba en una zona residencial, pero no les costo trabajo saber cual era la casa, era la más grande y ostentosa, además que abarcaba demasiado, que solo había 2 casas más.

-guau, si que es grande

- si, creo que la empresa a dado sus resultados-

Una vez que llegaron a la puerta, lo que les costo un rato, pensaron que no podrían entrar así de fácil.

- lo siento el amo Kaiba esta en la corporación, y no creo que los conozca, o me abría mencionado algo de ustedes.

- que! Eres un-

- Yusuke, cálmate, gracias por su amabilidad (cual! Si fue bien grosero!)

- hn, yo creo que lo podemos convencer.

- Hiei? A que hora llegaste?

- no importa, solo déjenme esto a mi. Usted, voltee

El mayordomo, creyendo que sería mejor que les dijera que se fueran o llamaría a seguridad, pero cuando volteo, lo que vio fue una luz y después no supo nada.

- usted llamará a Kaiba, y le dirá que venga por que tiene unos invitados muy importantes.

- si señor o

- bien Hiei, ahora estamos dentro - Kurama solo le dio una hermosa sonrisa, que le hizo poner las mejillas escarlata.

Cuando iban a entrar Hiei le jaló, y le acorraló en la reja, para robarle un apasionado beso.

- Kurama, espero que esto acabe pronto, por que estoy hambriento de ti- y después de insinuársele presionando su parte baja con Kurama, se fue dejándolo con la cara roja y muy agitado.

- Kurama, es que te vas a quedar!- Kurama reaccionó apenas, para entrar, después de eso, tenía que hablar muy claramente con Hiei.

n.n.n.n.n.n.n

Al bajar seto le dijo al mayordomo que saldría y que si lo buscaban que no le dijera a nadie a que hora llegaba... Salió a toda prisa... pues quería ya regresar a estar con su adorado cachorro...

n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.

Mientras en la habitación de l CEO Jou abría apenas los ojos sin tener bien enfocada su vista... transcurridos unos segundos pudo apreciar la figura de Mokuba

- cómo estás Jou?

- bien - susurró... su voz aún no se mejoraba del todo - en donde estoy, chibi?

- en la pieza de mi hermano... al parecer te desmayaste cuando venían hacia acá - el rubio se sorprendió al escuchar aquello... y sus mejillas tomaron un color escarlata al verse vestido con un pijama de Seto, claramente lo notó por las letras KC bordadas en esta, y sus heridas vendadas -

- qué pasó con el torneo...?

- Mi hermano lo suspendió, ya que uno de los más importantes duelistas no se inscribió - Jou frunció el entre cejo, a quién se refería Mokuba - dijo que esperarían a que este despertara ... - las mejillas del cachorro no pudieron ponerse más rojas... - jijiji... - se rió por lo bajo Moki -

- y dónde está tu hermano...? - observando que no se encontraba cerca -

- pues él... no hace mucho que salió, pues algo andaba mal en la empresa

- ah...

- él te estuvo cuidando las 4 horas que dormiste

- 4! O.o... cómo tanto?

- no sé... siempre he dicho que la cama de Seto es muy cómoda... tu qué crees? - preguntó con picardía - pues es mucho mejor cuando está el dueño... no lo crees así, Jou

- Mokuba >/./ !

- jajajajaja... - el pequeño se revolcaba de risa al ver el rostro de Jou hasta que un cojinazo le llegó al rostro

- con que quieres guerra, ne Jou? - le devolvió el cojín al rubio que apenas pudo esquivarlo... y comenzaron una guerra de almohadas hasta que... una baraja se calló - oye ... Jou tu baraja ...

- si! ya la recojo - dijo el mayor, Mokuba no podía ayudarle pues había quedado enterrado entre puras almohadas y cojines... la cama del CEO había quedado toda desarmada - esta no es mía... - dijo mostrándole la carta del dragón de ojos azules - no caería mal echarle una vistita...

- si, pero que seto no se de cuenta, que si no... nos mata a ambos x.x...

- ¬¬U... u.u... bien no se dará cuenta - comenzó a pasar las cartas una por una... hasta que cierta le llamó la atención una muy especial manchada con - esto es... sangre... - lo último lo musitó para que él pequeño no lo oyese -

- Oye Jou ahora si... tu baraja - habla con sorpresa y espanto... pues sin que el rubio se diese cuenta una sombra se había levantado sobre ella - tiene una carta brillando... jou? - El rubio había sujetado la carta que había dicho Mokuba así creando un campo de protección que la sombra no atravesaba, Mokuba se había acercado bastante a Jou -

- El... dragón negro de ojos rojos... ? - sin querer juntó las dos carta, sujetándolas con la mano izquierda... todo pasó muy rápido... la sombra se desvaneció, pero a Jou le entró un agudo dolor de cabeza... tan fuerte era su dolor que sin querer gritaba, tiró ambas carta para sostenerse su cabeza como si eso sirviera para apaciguar el dolor

- Jou!... - Mokuba con mucho esfuerzo lo recostó en la cama e intentó calmarlo... cuando en eso se abre de golpe la puerta...

Continuará...

Y: bien... como quedó?... espero sus review... aa... que linda pareja n.n... nos vemos


	7. Cápítulo 6

_REBORN_

Capítulo: 6

Cuando entraron en la casa, Hiei le dio la orden al mayordomo de dejarlos curiosear por allí.

Kurama se maravilló ante el decorado de la casa.

Y además había pensado que en la habitación de Kaiba debía de estar la baraja que él usaba para pelear, y en esta la carta que habían venido a buscar.

Pidió a los demás que esperaran sentados y que el volvería, que sólo quería ver mejor la casa

-no vallas a robar nada Kurama XD

- no tienes remedio Yusuke

- no te metas Kuwabara

Así dejo a los 2 peleando y a Hiei a cargo de noquearlos si estaban armando mucho alboroto.

Que fuera ningen no significaba que hubiera olvidado el sublime arte del sigilo para el robo.

Aunque la carta era muy importante, deseaba ver un poco más la obra de arte que era esta casa.

Pasó por corredores, vio estatuas y pinturas, le sorprendía el buen gusto que tenia el chico, no había conocido a nadie de su edad (16 años) que pudiera escoger piezas de arte tan magnificas.

Se detuvo al escuchar algunas voces en uno de los tantos cuartos, pensaba que tal vez Kaiba les hubiera engañado y estuviera en su casa, pero le sorprendió que las risas, pronto se convirtieron en gritos, aterrados y de desesperación, sin demora abrió la puerta para encontrarse con un niño, de al menos 11 años, que miraba con angustia y desesperación a un chico rubio que parecía muy herido, sostenía su cabeza, aparentemente para calmar el dolor que tenía.

- qué le sucede?-

- no lo sé, quién eres tu!

- soy Shuichi, pero eso no importa ahora, dime, qué pasa

- no lo sé, estábamos jugando y luego Katsuya tomó una carta y se puso así

-"una carta? Podrá ser" qué carta era?- Katsu estaba tan mal que Kurama lo tomó en brazos, y empezó a mecerlo- todo está bien, no te asustes, yo te ayudaré- susurró a su oído, esperando que le ayudara.

- una carta que mi hermano acaba de comprar-

- cual es, enséñamela- mientras, aun sostenía a Katsuya, que seguía algo alterado, pero que se estaba calmando, a Kurama le parecía que estaba tan frágil, que le había pasado?

Katsuya se había refugiado en se pecho, en el cual se había quedado dormido.

- es esta- un lloroso Mokuba le enseñó la carta, decía "RENACER", era muy hermosa a su parecer, pero no debía llevársela, por que la vida de Kaiba estaba en riesgo.- por cierto, tu quien eres?

- yo soy el hermano de Seto Kaiba, Mokuba, pero tu qué haces aquí?

- bueno he venido a hablar con tu hermano, precisamente de esta carta, parece que las personas que las tenían antes de él, fueron asesinadas-

- cómo?-

- si, y pensamos que la carta, es un tipo de señal para el asesino.

- pero cómo puede ser, mi hermano iba a usarla en su torneo.

- yo vine con unos amigos a advertirle, esa carta es peligrosa, tu hermano debe dejarla.

- pero, y como sé yo que no eres tu el asesino?- Mokuba se levanto alarmado, que tal si el venia y quería advertir, tomar la carta y asesinar a su hermano

- por que si es que fuera cierto, tu ya estarías muerto, no te dañaré, de verdad, además, yo te abría ayudado con Katsuya?-

- tienes razón, lo siento- le respondió un poco agrio, pues no se la creía del todo, pero no podía ser tan mala persona, cierto…?

- está bien, te preocupas por tu hermano, y yo soy un extraño para ti

- jeje, creo que tu no me harías daño, eres muy bueno-

- jejeje UUU bueno, creo que tu hermano no estará muy feliz de que me lleve su carta, así que le esperaremos para explicarles las cosas. Porque esta carta además es un prototipo de las industria ilusión.

- es de Pegasus?

- si, y se la robaron hace unos días.

- entonces mi hermano tiene una carta robada

- me temo que si, tendrá que devolvérsela

- si...

-podrías acompañarme con mis amigos, tu casa es enorme y me perderé si no me ayudas UU

- claro, creo que Katsuya debe descansar.- y precisamente el susodicho se despertaba.

- qué paso, mi cabeza-

- veo que te sientes mejor- Katsuya se encontró con 2 hermosos ojos esmeraldas, que le miraban preocupados.

- quién eres tu?

- Katsuya, el es Shuichi, me ayudó contigo cuando te pusiste mal.

- oh bueno gracias, pero qué hago en tus brazos ./. – estaba todo rojo, ya había sido traído en brazos de Kaiba, y ahora este chico le tenía en brazos porque se desmayó, se sentía tan impotente.

- estás muy frágil, que te sucedió?- Kurama acercó su cara a Katsuya, sabía que el por qué no sería dicho tan fácilmente.

Se sintió muy nervioso, que le hacía este chico que le ponía así?

-yo…yo solo..

- no te pongo nervioso o si?- su cara estaba tan cerca que sentía su aliento

- ./. No yo solo es que

- Katsuya, Shuichi te pone nervioso, jejeje XD- Mokuba disfrutaba de lo lindo esto. Mientras Katsuya aun estaba en brazos de Kurama.

- me podrías dejar, ya estoy bien /./ - se sentía muy avergonzado

- no si no me contestas por qué estás en este estado, sé que no vives aquí, pero aun así, no deberías estar en este estado.

-es que yo, bueno, es que-

- Katsuya tiene algunos problemas económicos, pero de ahora en adelante vivirá aquí con nosotros.

-Mokuba, yo no..

- es eso o me explicas el por qué de tu estado- a Katsuya no le quedó otra que aceptar.

-----

Mientras Hiei había decidido buscar la carta y había seguido a Kurama por medio de su ki, para ver por que tardaba tanto. Cuando llegó a donde estaba Kurama, le sorprendió ver como cargaba a un chico, que parecía agitado, no le gusto como Kurama le abrazo y le arrulló.

Que diantre le pasaba, y lo que vino después fue el colmo, como se le ocurre hacer eso!

Ahora tu castigo será peor, de lo que había planeado, suplicaras por que termine, y yo lo voy a disfrutar.  
- creo que es hora que Mokuba y yo bajemos- cuando escuché eso regrese con los demás, no quiero que se de cuenta de lo que tengo planeado.  
- Katsuya después de eso será mejor que te quedes a descansar, o si no puedes tener una recaída- paso junto al joven rubio para recostarlo y para intentar descubrir en sus ojos, lo que no se atreve a decir.  
Cuando me acerco a su cara se ruboriza de nuevo, valla parece que le afecto demasiado, esto será divertido  
- Katsuya, mírame- empleo un tono tan provocativo, que la cara de Katsuya haría parecer blanco a un tomate- vamos mírame- cuando vi en sus ojos, vi miedo, terror, una pequeña inocencia que se perdía y un poco de esperanza.- eres muy lindo, creo que si no tuviera ya a alguien en la mira, entonces tu serias la presa- le doy un beso en la frente antes de irme con Mokuba.  
-adiós Katsuya, descansa, sueña con mi hermano, si no es que ahora tus sueños ahora estarán poblados de pelirrojos-  
- Mokuba!- una almohada pegó a la puerta cuando salíamos del cuarto.  
- Mokuba, a tu hermano le gusta Katsuya?-  
- no exactamente, por lo que hace diría que sí, pero lo niega y creo que el mismo no sabe con certeza lo que siente-  
- mmm, pues, creo que deberías ayudarle un poco, o tal vez nunca lleguen a nada  
- si, por eso es que invite a Katsuya a quedarse, además de que lo que quiero mucho.  
-… tu hermano debe pensar bien las cosas, y lo que hiciste lo ayudará mucho-  
cuando llegamos con los demás, Hiei no estaba del todo normal, se veía muy enfadado, supongo que peleo con Kuwabara de nuevo.  
- bueno chicos, este es Mokuba, es el hermano menor de Kaiba, y ya le explique la situación y esta dispuesto a colaborar para resolver esto.  
- que bueno, tu mayordomo no fue muy amable.  
- es que mi hermano dejo estrictas órdenes de no dejar pasar a nadie, por cierto, como entraron?  
- pues... nosotros...este..- no tenían una buena excusa para eso.  
- nosotros entramos por, entramos por la parte de atrás.  
- de veras, como le hicieron?  
- somos maestros del sigilo (XD si como no, los únicos maestros del sigilo aquí, son Hiei y Kurama)  
- debemos esperar a tu hermano, o de lo contrario, esto no se resolverá  
- que les parece si se quedan a dormir, y así hablan con el mañana en temprano, aunque no creo que no esté de mejor humor en la mañana.  
- por lo que nos dices no es precisamente un dulce, o.o  
- pues cuando quiere es muy cariñoso, se enfadará por que no le mencioné que tendría invitados XD, pero ni yo sabia.  
así se les asignó un cuarto a cada quien, se la pasaron en grande con guerras de almohadas, y otros juegos, en especial Yusuke, Kuwabara y Mokuba UUU  
aunque se la pasaban en grande, para las once de la noche ya estaban todos dormidos.  
excepto por un demonio de fuego que tenia un plan que cumplir.

n.n.n.n.n.n

Estaba sentado en la esquina de la cama en la posición fetal; ya había oscurecido sin darse cuenta, de seguro su padre había llegado a casa y no lo había encontrado, ahora estaría insultándolo a lo lejos, pues no tendría dinero suficiente para ir a un bar y caer inconsciente por el licor ingerido… y cuando llegara que pasaría…?... esta vez lo terminaría de matar?... su cuerpo comenzó a tiritar de tan sólo pensarlo… Se levantó de la cama y comenzó a caminar en círculos al lado de esta, mareándose un poco –

-. Qué hago… debo irme – tenía todas las intenciones de hacerlo, incluso ya estaba en la puerta de la habitación cuando reparó en un detalle – diablos mi ropa! – pero… - dónde está…? – buscó por todos lados… inclusive en el bote de la basura – mmmh… le sacaré un poco de ropa a Seto… digo Kaiba… ./. - tomó un par de prendas y se las puso con mucho cuidado, (nop, no es que me olvide que a Jou le compraron ropa, pero al igual que la suya no tiene idea de dónde podrá estar todo aquello) – nada mal… Hora de irse… - tras perderse un cuantas veces, logró dar con la puerta principal, por la cual con mucho cuidado salió… para correr hasta llegar a la "pequeña" reja de la mansión… cómo y de dónde sacó las fuerzas… pues por algo es Jou (y esto un Fic), quien brilla por su fuerza de voluntad, pudo saltarla para comenzar a correr a su casa… lástima que ya pasaba de la media noche y su padre ya estaba en casa…

**_Continuará_**

Bien veamos, ya se encontraron!... u.u.. no hagan caso... vayamos a los review's

**Ale:** pues si... pero para que ya no te saltes capítulos, te diré que estoy actualizando este fic cada dos semanas... y será el único que lleve este ritmo... jajaja Hiei resultó ser muy rápido XDD... pobre katsu, en las manos que ha caido... muchos problemas se avesinan para las posibles parejas... en especial SetoxJou... ya verán

**Tami-Flye:** -Yatten reciber tus abrazos de osos- (conste que eres la única que logra hacer eso),  
lo mucho que ayudará el pequeño Moki en nuestras relaciones... justo estaba el cap 5 n.n... bueeeno  
pero como ya dije, empezaré a actualizar cada dos semanas... para que tengan tiempo de leer y dejar review  
entre capítulos... seguiré portandome muy cruel con Jou... así que esto es sólo para empezar...

Bien les dejo  
Reviews! sólo apreten donde dicen Go  
(etto promociono mi otro fic "cuando el destino toca a tu puerta" está bueno leanlo! non)

Se despide

Yatten Katsuya Kaiba J.


	8. Capítulo 7

_REBORN_

Capítulo: 7

¡Esto era el colmo! Cuanto tiempo que estaba trabajando! Pues más de 7 horas! Y dijo que no demoraría más de una… él quería estar con su cachorro, cuidarlo, mimarlo, abrazarlo (darle toda, toda, toda tu ternura! XDDD en honor al burro de shrek XDDDD), pero no! Tenía que pasarlo en esa oficina que, ahora más que nunca, se veía poco deseoso de permanecer ahí…

Ahora tenía un pequeño momento de descanso… Llamaría a Mokuba, aunque era un poco tarde… su hermano no se molestará, esperaba… tomó su móvil y marcó la memoria… pero no sabía la sorpresa que se llevaría cuando le contestaran…

-----

Estaba en su cama, con los ojos cerrados, meditando un poco lo que había visto en los ojos del rubio… aquella inocencia y aquella esperanza eran apagadas de apoco y, al parecer, no durarían mucho… Además estaban los temblores de su cuerpo cada vez que se acercaba… y estaba seguro que no era de nerviosismo, más bien parecían temblores de miedo, temor a que le hiciese algo… Había algo en ese chico que le llamaba la atención…

En eso estaba cuando sintió una presencia vagar por la casa, la identificó al instante – Jou… - se levantó apresurado y comenzó a seguirlo, la sorpresa que se llevaría al ver un poco del diario vivir de Katsuya…

-------

Con miedo abrió la puerta de su casa… al segundo de entrar por completo alguien se le tiró encima…

- Dónde estabas? – le preguntó su padre mientras le golpeaba – de seguro te revolcabas con otro! Has traído dinero! – gimió de dolor al sentir un pie en su estomago al momento de negar – tan bruto como siempre! Se te olvida hasta cobrar una noche! … bueno al menos las ropas que traes puesta servirán para obtener un poco de dinero… ahora… - comenzó a pegarle sin parecer cansarse – tu castigo… y después… tu trabajo…- una sonrisa se mostró en el rostro de Mike – perro… eso eres! Un puto perro! - esas palabras le dolieron y se clavaron en lo más profundo de su alma, Kaiba siempre se las decía y nunca le afectaba, pero ahora… todo tenía sentido…

Pronto dejó de sentir los golpes… medio conciente, supo que era sujetado por uno de los "amigos" de su padre… al parecer el mismo que le quitó su inocencia… lágrimas comenzaron a salir, pero ya no gritaba… qué cambiaría eso …? Nada, si antes no le habían ayudado… por qué ahora… Sintió un dolor agudo cuando aquel entró en él… gritó de dolor cuando comenzó a moverse… transcurrido un par de minutos la puerta se abrió del golpe dejando ver tan sólo una silueta…

- Seto…? – susurró, pero… vio como esa silueta de tan sólo un golpe dejaba inconsciente a su padre y a su "cliente" que había salido de él, en cuanto se abrió la puerta… - Shu… - no terminó de decir el nombre y quedó sin sentido…

-------

Sintió como sonaba el teléfono y con muy pocas ganas levantó el auricular

- Diga… - una maraña de cabellera negra se dejaba ver entre las mantas… -

- Mokuba… lamento despertarte…

- Seto!... te estuvimos esperando…

- Lo lamento, Moki, pero se presentaron diferentes problemas a medida que resolvía otro… pero…  
- Quieres hablar con él, hermano? – se oyó un suspiro del otro lado de la línea – bien iré a ver si está despierto – respondió Mokuba con una sonrisa para salir de su cuarto y dirigirse a la de su hermano… pero cuando entró…

-------

Había decidido darle un avance de su castigo al pelirrojo, en silencio salió de su pieza para ir donde dormía Kurama, llamó un par de veces a la puerta, pues sabía que el Kitsune no dormía, abrió la puerta para sorprenderse que él no estaba en su cuarto… trató de sentir su ki en la casa o en las cercanías, pero no… no estaba….

------

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al ver que Katsu no estaba en donde debería estar, lo buscó por los pasillos…

- Jou!... Jou! – gritaba para ver si estaba perdido… pero tanto alboroto despertó a los miembros del Renkai Tentei… bueno más bien los hizo salir de sus cuartos, pues ninguno estaba dormido…

- Qué pasa?- preguntó Yusuke –

- No han visto a un chico de cabello rubio – le preguntó , los dos jóvenes que estaban ahí, es decir, Kuwabara y Yusuke, negaron – por Ra… - susurró el chico –

- Kurama tampoco está en su habitación…. – dijo Hiei, Yusuke colocó una cara de "pillín, le querías dar una "sorpresita", ne hiei?" - ¬¬… - fue la mirada que le dirigió al detective –

-Diablos… Jou! – comenzó a gritar por el pasillo –

- A lo mejor están juntos… - Kuwabara acotó –

- ¬¬ "juntos" – dijo, bien apretado, entre dientes –

- O.o como puede que no – se retractó –

- Que le digo a Seto…?

- er… por qué no le dices una mentira U…  
- Pero es que yo nunca le he mentido, Yusuke – dijo casi en un susurro – pero bueno no quiero que se enoje – fue a su habitación seguidos de los otros tres… - Seto…?  
- Por qué demoraste tanto…?  
- es que… Jou… estaba…. Durmiendo! Si… está dormido …-

- A la otra le dices que se escapó de la "casa"  
- QUE! – gritó el mayor de los Kaiba -  
- Kuwabara! – el grito de terror fue de parte de Mokuba  
- Voy a casa Mokuba… allá me explicarás todo y me dirás con quien estás! – la voz enojada se dejó escuchar en el auricular, para luego escucharse el beeep, beeep, beeep, del teléfono -  
- Estamos muertos! X.x – dejó saber Moki, los demás se miraron entre sí….

------

Cómo es que se había escapado… y quiénes eran los que estaban con su hermano?... tomó las llaves de su auto y partió a toda velocidad a la mansión… quería explicaciones… y las quería ya!... y siendo él… las tendría todas muy detalladamente….

-----

Lo había seguido hasta su casa, se anduvo extraviando un tanto, pues entre el camino le salió al frente unos ladrones, pero pudo salir bien parado sin ningún problema… Se demoró en encontrar la casa, pero un gritó y el rastro que dejaba Katsuya le sirvieron de guía… Entró de una a la casa… lo que vio lo desconcertó por completo… cómo era posible…. Y su padre no hacía nada?... una furia incontrolable se adueñó de sí… y noqueó a los dos sujetos que estaban en esa porquería de casa… sabía que los pudo matar… sabía que podía terminar de una vez con los problemas de Katsuya… pero no, no era su decisión… vistió a Jou, le curó el daño en la cabeza, pues su herida se había abierto e incluso agrandado, con un poco de su poder y lo cargó en su espalda…  
- Shui…Shi… - dijo entre la inconsciencia, Kurama dejó escapar una sonrisa… por Kamisama! Con razón se le iba la inocencia al chico… y la poca esperanza que le quedaba era ese engreído de Seto… lo supo, claro porque, por quien primero llamó fue por Seto… Ahora tenía una razón más para ayudar a estos chicos que en grandes problemas se estaban metiendo… entonces de un bolsillo del pantalón de Jou comenzaba a brillar su carta…

-----

Seto llegó hecho una furia a su hogar

-Dime donde está! – fue lo primero que dijo al entrar – cómo es que se ha ido -  
- Seto relájate… - pidió su hermano, pero en verdad él también estaba un poco furioso con sí, y nervioso por la condición de su amigo – Shuishi a de estar con él  
- A ver… - Seto ocupó todo su autocontrol para calmarse y tratar de llegar a algún lugar – primero explícame quiénes son estas personas – posó su mirada en cada una de los invitados

- Oye… - comentó Kuwabara a Yusuke- su mirada se parece a la d Hiei…

- podríamos ver cual intimida más (XDD siempre me lo he preguntado XDDD) jejeje – pero…-  
- ¬¬ - doble mirada asesina, gracias a las donaciones de Seto y el demonio de fuego -  
- O.o -  
- bien hermano empiezo… - y comenzó a presentar a cada uno y al no presente y también comento, omitiendo detalles (ustedes saben cuales) sobre Kurama y Jou -  
- … - Seto dijo cero… era mejor que se quedase así, por que si decía pío explotaba en ira… - entonces… ustedes son amigos de Mokuba – Hiei resopló… y… se enfrentaron los océanos de Seto a los rojo sangre de Hiei (o.o… miedo….)  
- Amo Mokuba… llaman a la puerta… es su amigo el pelirrojo – no se perdió ni segundo cuando Hiei salió de la casa al encuentro de su Kurama y Mokuba les abría la reja….  
Hiei se sorprendió al ver los ojos sin brillo de Kurama, muy pocas veces los había visto… y no se acostumbraba… ni tampoco lo podía hacer…

- Kurama qué pasó….? – preguntó el demonio… no recibió respuesta… Kurama siguió caminando hasta adentrarse en la mansión…

Continuará

lamento la tardanza! pero... es que... no tengo excusa, me ligué con otro dos fics... ah... bueno será hoy dos cap por la tardanza U... nos vemos


	9. Capítulo 8

_REBORN_

Capítulo: 8

- Kurama qué pasó….? – preguntó el demonio… no recibió respuesta… Kurama siguió caminando hasta adentrarse en la mansión…

Durante el viaje Jou había semi despertado y le había pedido por favor no dijera lo que le pasaba… y pensaba cumplir su promesa… aunque debía dar alguna explicación para su estado no…?

- Ca… Cachorro…? Que sucedió? Has sido tu?

- calma, no le hecho nada, Katsuya salio por aire fresco, pero unos ladrones loa tacaron, yo Salí por que escuché que alguien salía, cuando lo encontré los ladrones estaban sobre él, pero los noqueé y lo traje aquí.

Hiei sabia que eso no era cierto, pero sus razones debía tener para no decirla, ya le preguntaría después.

- bien,- Kaiba tomo a Jou en brazos para después entrara la mansión.- Mokuba mañana es sábado, pero eso no significa que te levantes tan tarde, vayan todos a dormir.

- si, kitsune será mejor estés en tu cuarto esta noche- hiei volvió a robarle un beso a Kurama y a dejara a yusuke y kuwabara impresionados todavía, con alguien agregado, mokuba.

- me dicen que pasa entre ellos 2?- una vez que mokuba decidió que los 3 dormirian juntos, empezó a preguntar acerca de la evidente relación de más que amistad que había notado.

- pues la verdad es que ellos están medio perdidos, verás, creo que Kurama sabe lo que quiere, pero no se atreve a tomarlo, V.vUUU y Hiei, pues no sé, pero parece agradarle jugar así con Kurama.

-mmm, creo que están igual que mi hermano y Katsuya, creo que mi hermano sabe que le gusta pero no lo quiere admitir, o no le está muy claro.

-valla, les tendremos que dar un empujón o- una cara picara apareció en la cara de yuske, y mokuba supo que se llevarían de maravilla (hay los niños V.vUUU XD)

mientras Kurama se encontraba en su cuarto tal y como Hiei se lo pidió, pero aun estaba muy confundido, -que le pasa a Hiei, me cita y después me deja esperando- si seguia asi se dormiría, aun qu aun le preocupaba lo que había visto, que clase de padre tenia Katsuya?

Definitivamente uno que no era lo que se llamaria normal, el que dejes a tu hijo ser violado por dinero para tu vicio no es precisamente paternal.

Se quedo dormido con esto y empezo a soñar, estaba en un bosque, y veia a lo lejos un rio, era de dia y el sol era fuerte pero no asía demasiad calor.

- aquí es tan hermoso-

hiei se aseguro que Kurama estuviera en su cuarto, y espero paciente a que se durmiera, cuando abrio su jagan entro en su mente con sigilo y encontro que ya estaba soñando.

- esto sera muy divertido- inmediatamente comenzo a poner en marcha su plan.

estaba muy comodo recostado contra el arbol, cuando de pronto todo cambio, ya no estaba en un bosque, estaba en su cuarto…? No, era una habitación, iluminada con velas, y estaba sobre una cama, muy bien decorada, era un cobertor blanco y algunas almohadillas de color negro, disfrutaba de etsa vista cuando se dio cuanta que ahora estaba amarrado a la cama.

- que diantres..- no pudo acabar ya que hiei había aparecido de la nada y lo estaba besando pero que pasa, yo no estaba soñando esto! Por otro lado… Kurama se dejaba llevar por los besos de Hiei, cuando este bajo y empezo con su pecho y su vientre, llego a su abdomen y poco después a su ombligo.

- hi..ei.. aaa…. Que haces..- Hiei estaba en su ombligo, cielos nunca pensó que Hiei supiera tanto, de pronto se detuvo y le miro fijamente.

- que pasa kitsune? Te sorprende verme?- de repente estaba con una mascada atada a la boca, pero lo suficientemente suelta para poder hacer algunos sonidos.

-mmmmmmm- pero que le pasa! que rayos tiene en la cabeza.

- lo siento kitsune, pero esto te ganas por encelarme- comenzó a besarme de nuevo

Su respiración se agitaba más y más mientras me sentía mas junto de el, vio con agrado que Kurama respondía muy bien, podía sentir cómo el zorro se endurecía.

- mmmm….ññññ…- Kurama solo trataba de recordar como es que había encelado a Hiei, pero los besos en su cuellos no le dejaban pensar en nada.

- no lo disfrutas kitsune?- me detuve- si no me dices como boy a seguir- una sonrisa maliciosa se formo en su boca al escuchar los sonidos que Kurama asía en un intento de responder.

-mmmm….- Kurama movio un poco la mascada- jieou.. ge gaces…mmm…- Kurama se arqueo de nuevo cuando hiei mordió su cuello en un punto erógeno que le causo un gran gemido – aaah…deja…- no pudo terminar, hiei le habia besado mientras se empezaba masturbar un poco, alejandose para que Kurama le viera.

- me…aa… parece que no es juso.. que solo tu.. te diviertas..aaa.. no crees..- hiei, pero que…sexy O.O, no tenoia que alejar esos pensamientos y encontrar el por ke los celos de hiei.

De pronto Hiei empezó a gemir mas sonoramente- aaa.. kitsune. Soy tuyo.. Tómame..por favor..- kami dame fueras, pero lo cierto es que Hiei se ve…esta tan…

- ppor fa vor kurama… aaaa.. mmmm... te quiero dentro..- mientras decía esto empezaba penetrarse el mismo.

Kurama sentía que estaba al borde, Hiei si que sabia como excitarlo, sentía que estaba cerca, pero no lo dejaba terminar.

- hiei… déjame ir…aaaaa- lo único que quería era acabar, pero Hiei se mantenía en sus trece.

- mmm.. creo que no, aun tienes un castigo que cumplir…-

-Hiei, que mas quieres, ya estoy al borde, que te hice…aaa- Hiei apretó mi entrepierna, creo para callarme.

- me pusiste celoso, y con un ningen, eso amerita tu castigo- hiei siguió masturbándose hasta que termino, y yo? Quede mal, mi erección dolía, y ahora que Hiei se había descargado y no parecía dispuesto a soltarme.

- no creo que te convenga hablarme así desde tu posición- apretó un poco mas para empezar a mover su mano.

-aaammm….hiei….por favor…- delicioso, los gemidos de Kurama eran lo mejor.

- eso es suplicame- no quería hacerlo, pero la mamo de Hiei, no me dejaba opción.

- hiei, déjame terminar… por favor…te lo ruego-

- dime que no volverás a encelarme, yo soy tu amo ahora- esto era lo mejor, la espera había valido la pena.

- no volveré a hacerlo… te lo prometo…amo- con esto le bastara, ahora entiende que es mio, hiei siguió masturbando con mas fuerza, para que Kurama terminara.

-aaaaa…hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeiiiiiiiiii…amoooooo-

Por fin, había terminado, me sentía muy bien después de esto, quise hablar con Hiei… cuando note que estaba de nuevo solo, en el bosque inicial.

---------------------------------

Ya la noche había pasado y los rayos de sol daban la noticia que aparecía un nuevo día sin nubes...

Seto permanecía cerca de su cachorro, durante la noche no había cerrado los ojos ni para pestañear... Al sentir que el rubio se movía en su cama, pues él había estaba en una silla, le habló

-Cómo estás cachorro? - en cuanto abrió los ojos y enfocó su vista, huyó de su mirada, Jou no se atrevía a mirarme a los ojos... tal vez aquél chico pelirrojo si le había contado lo que había visto, tal vez no...

- Bien, gracias... Kaiba...

- Por qué te fuiste a noche

- ... - no respondió tan sólo siguió huyendo de su vista - no quería ser una molestia - respondió - me enteré que ayer cancelaste el torneo... -

- Si, pues había un duelista que estaba sin su contrincante y no era justo eliminarlo por eso -

- Ya veo... - se levantó de la cama como pudo, encontrándose nuevamente vestido con una pijama de kaiba y con nuevas vendas en sus heridas... al dar un paso luego de estar de pie, sintió un gran dolor en su parte baja y se tambaleó un tanto. Seto al verlo se acercó a ayudarlo, pero Jou retrocedió... no quería que nadie le tocara... sabía que Seto no le haría daño, pero se sentía una basura…

- Si quieres puedo traerte el desayuno - Jou negó, no sería más una carga -

-No, gracias Kaiba... en cuanto pueda me voy y mientras me tengas acá, no seré molestia - Seto le ofreció unas pantuflas y un abrigo para que bajase al comedor, donde seguramente no habría nadie, pues tan sólo eran las 6 am.

Kaiba se aseó rápido, pues había dejado a Jou a un lado de la puerta, se cambió a una ropa más cómoda, olvidando por completo a sus invitados, que seguramente dormían, viéndose endemoniadamente sexy... según Jou, a la vez que un sonrojo se posaba en ambos rostros, pero el rubio nunca le miraba a los ojos - Bajemos...

- de... de acuerdo -

- Tu amigo pelirrojo - comentó seto mientras bajaban las escaleras - cómo se llama..

-Suishi...

- Sí - dijo mezclando un poco de celos con su tono usual tono - dijo que ayer te habían asaltado, no le creo, es cierto? - Jou se sintió aliviado y un poco del brillo perdido de sus ojos se recuperó -

- Sí! - gritó con una sonrisa en el rostro, tenía que agradecerle a ese chico, su Humor había "vuelto", no es que fuera verdad, pero era mejor aparentar, no quería molestar ni dar lástima -

- ¬¬... seguro que estás bien, perro... - "perro... " Jou recordó como le había dicho su padre "... perro… eso eres! Un puto perro!... " y su mirada volvió a opacarse, sin poder controlar las lágrimas que salieron de estos - Jou...? - habló asustándose por el repentino cambio del chico -

- eso crees que soy Kaiba...? un maldito perro...? - su voz era apenas apreciable, con sus manos en el rostro los susurros que decía apenas se escuchaban y entendían

- si tanta gente lo dice... es porque es verdad... no? - en los labios de Jou se formó una sonrisa torcida y más lágrimas caían de sus ojos - será mejor que me valla - dándose vuelta rápidamente para subir y tomar sus cosas para luego irse y no volver a molestar más al CEO. Subió rápidamente los escalones tropezándose en algunos hasta caerse y que su rostro se golpease contra la alfombra de esta. Kaiba intentó acercarse para ayudarle a pararse, pero es que ese estado le desesperaba, qué le pasaba a su Jou! le tomó del brazo, pero fue le fue imposible mantenerlo - NO ME VUELVAS A TOCAR KAIBA! - confusión, miedo, arrepentimiento, pánico, un vestigios de esperanza y felicidad era lo que demostraban los ojos de Katsuya - nunca más... nadie... - se sentó en los escalones olvidándose por completo que estaba acompañado, se colocó en posición fetal y las lágrimas fluían sin tener fin.

- nadie más me hará daño, nadie más me humillará... nadie me llamará perro - susurraba entre lagrimas... Seto...? estaba desconcertado no sabía que hacer... nunca había escuchado esas palabras por parte de Katsu - nadie... nadie... nadie... no más... ya no más - le siguió una risa macabra.

Su vida era mala, pésima, ya no quería vivir más así... tomaría el rumbo de su propia vida, pero lo que Jou no sabía era que en el momento en que juntó las dos cartas... un poco del poder de Renacer se había metido en su cabeza alterando todo... de a poco todo se alteraba... cualquier buen recuerdo era alterado por sus poderes - ya nadie... nadie... nadie!- repetía una y otra vez –

-Jou...? - habló desde lo alto el pelirrojo del día anterior...- que sucede?-

- nadie me tocará, nunca más-

- no estas bien, ven conmigo- y ante la impotencia de Kaiba y su sorpresa, Kurama tomó a Jou en brazos, como la noche anterior- no temas, nadie te volverá lastimar- Kaiba miró choqueado, como Jou acababa de aceptar el toque del pelirrojo, que apenas conocía, y a él que le conocía desde hace más de 3 años, le rechazaba así como así.

QUE DIABLOS LE PASABA A ESE CHICO?

- esta es mi casa, yo cuidare de él- con el tono más autoritario que le fue posible, dado a su situación, trato de tomar Jou, pero Kurama no se le permitió.

- no creo que sea así, o no te habría rechazado-

- no te importa eso-

- si a él lo lástima, si me importa, por lo que sé, acabas de llamarlo perro, y no creo que alguien que hace eso, sea precisamente la persona adecuada para cuidarlo.

-----------

Mokuba se había despertado por agua, pero con yuske y kuwabara ya que ambos querían un bocadillo – ay! que sed tengo-

Cuando llegaron escucharon las voces de Kaiba y de Kurama y pensando que seriía bueno saludar, pasaron a la escalera.

- NO IMPORTA LO QUE TU PIENSES! KATSUYA VIENE CONMIGO Y NO SE DIGA MAS- los gritos resonaron por toda la casa, por lo que hasta Hiei fue a ver lo que sucedía.

Kurama conservando toda la calma y serenidad se limitó a ver a los demás y a marcharse con Jou en brazos hacia la habitación que Kaiba le había dado.

-no me ignores- en un ataque de furia, Kaiba se lanzó contra Kurama, pero Hiei fue más rápido y lo tomó del brazo.

- no me importa que es lo que están peleando, pero tu lo tocas, y yo te arranco el brazo-

Kaiba le dirigió una mirada que dejaría helado a cualquiera, pero no a Hiei, así que ambos se quedaron así un momento, en lo que Kurama sorprendido por la reacción de Hiei, se iba para que sus gritos no afectaran al rubio que se había desmayado por todo lo que recientemente le había pasado.

----------------

Cuando llegaron al cuarto, Kurama, depositó a Jou en la cama y se sentó aun lado para ver si despertaba.

- mm..qué paso?-

- te desmayaste, luego de que te peleaste con Kaiba.

- tu eres..

- suichi, pero podrías explicarme por qué te alteraste tanto?

- …-

- no te haré daño, yo solo te quiero ayudar, pero si no me explicas no podré hacer mucho.

- es que, tengo miedo, no quiero que se me acerque, Kaiba y los que me han llamado perro, eso soy, y me duele, que me llamen así, aunque sé que es cierto.

- no es verdad, no te conozco, pero aun así sé que no podría ser cierto, tu padre te ha maltratado demasiado, porque no lo has denunciado?

- es que…no lo sé - Jou miró triste al suelo, qué le pasaba? Había algo que le hacía confiar en ese chico pelirrojo más que en Kaiba, qué era?.

- lo primero es que te saquemos de su custodia, no puedes seguir viviendo con él.

- pero a dónde iré? Mi madre no me quiere con ella-

- puedes quedarte con migo, vivo solo, así que no habrá problema.

- pero tu tampoco eres mayor de edad.

- no, pero en estos casos, es permitido si alguien va a vigilar con frecuencia como van las cosas (es cierto, se aplica en casos donde los menores no tienen mas familia que la perdieron, o a la que le quitaron la custodia.)

- lo pensaré

- esta bien, pero ni creas que te libraras de mi tan fácil

- jejeje U

------------------

Mientras, los demás se quedaron con cara de WHAT? Que había pasado allí, por qué nunca les explicaban nada?.

- qué le pasa a mi hermano?- mokuba estaba preocupado, su hermano era violento, pero nunca en su presencia, y menos con invitados en la casa

- no sé, pero creo que son celos- Yusuke tiene algo de razón, Jou parece estar más a gusto con suichi, creo que mi hermano sin saberlo esta mostrando sus verdaderos sentimientos para con Jou.

-…- parece que Kurama está interesado en ese ningen, pero que ni crea que se quedará con lo que es mío, debo de hacer algo o Kurama podría empezar querer a ese chico.

Será mejor que Kaiba acceda, por los gritos que dio, no creo que se oponga.

-hiei, crees que Kurama se quede con Jou, porque parece que se llevan bien- espero que no v.vU por que aunque Hiei no lo crea, depende mucho de Kurama, así que será mejor que le ayude con esto, o de lo contrario volverá a ser el gruñón de siempre.

- eso no te importa- entrometido, el día que deje que Yusuke me ayude, será el día en que le diga a Mukuro que sería una gran supermodelo (XD no lo pude evitar, grr la odio ò.ó XD)

- pero a ti si - más vale que le insista o no me dejará ayudarle

- ò.ó que dijiste- más vale que no se meta o lo carbonizo

- nada..- la mirada de hiei daba miedo, así que mejor me escabullí con Kuwabara y Mokuba antes de que quiera matarme. Nos fuimos a su habitación a meditar sobre lo que había pasado (o.o ya sé, no son ellos)

- entonces tu crees que a Hiei le gusta suichi? o.o- si es así mi hermano se quedará con Jou que bueno mi hermano terminará siendo un témpano de hielo si Jou no se queda con él.

- absolutamente, siempre que vamos a algún lado ellos se van juntos y llegan juntos, además son contrarios pero se complementan (una larga reflexión de Yusuke XD)

- cielos, así son Jou y mi hermano-

- entonces tu me ayudas con mi plan-

Continuará...

y? les gustó?

dejen review

Yatten katsuya kaiba j.


End file.
